My stomach tied in knots
by Kyuubikohime
Summary: It cloudily morning! Lyoning is walking town, trying to find a way to win juvia heart. Next he know it that she right there. He plays a song for her to show how he feels. [ My Stomach tied in knots by Sws] ONE - SHOT


**I don't own Fairy tail! I don't Own this Song all rights go to Sws - I hope you like it ! I try with my grammar! Don't flame the author **

**One Shot Lyuvia **

~My Stomach tied in knots~

A cloudily morning , He was losing the train of thought. He was getting distracted by the one he loved . He picture her in his mind.

He say her name quietly " Juvia." His smile disappear. That the girl of his dream, was in love with his best friend/ rival. He walks towards the mirror . " Juvia, I know that you love gray but I am madly love with you! I want to spend my whole life with you! I'll treat you like the queen that you are!"in the back of his mind he knew that never get the girl that he loved.

He left his guild and to go to get some fresh air so he started to walk around town. Then he spotted her right there. He stop and whisper her name " j-juvia!" He thought to himself "Why is she here? Rain ? She looks so sad?" All this question are in his head.

He walk toward her, and places his hand on her shoulder. "Juvia are you okay?" With a smile. She look up "Gra... Lyon -sama ? Juvia is fine!" Wiping tears out of her face.

Lyon ask " can I sit here ?" Pointing at the spot next to her. She nods and turn her face the other way. "Lyon sama why are you here? Juvia want to be alone right now!" More rain pour down. " wow... Is in it beautiful , juvia ?" Look up at the rain. Juvia stare at him " what do you mean it's beautiful Lyon sama? Are you talking about the rain , juvia thinks its a depressing!"with serious tone.

"Yes the rain is beautiful and romance. I don't think it's depressing at all I find it relaxing and joyful!" He gives her a smile. She get a slightly blush towards his comment. "Lyon-sama you think so?" Moving right next to him.

"Yes I do there's always a rainbow coming after it." She blush more and felted a thump in her chest! " What is this feeling? My heart is racing . Juvia thought I love gray. Why is my heart racing with Lyon-Sama words."

Rain pouring down on Lyon face and whisper in the air " Juvia I love you so much. Why can't you realize it!" She Stared at the boy and said "Juvia can't hear you? What did you say?"

He got up from a place that he was sitting right next to her. He grabbed her hand and told her "I gotta show you something!"

Lyon took her to his guild. Her face started to turn pink. Her mind is race with thoughts that's she couldn't find the answer for. They arrived at the guild . He push open doors and took her to his room.

He told her to "wait here!" She was examinating his room and something caught her eye. She picked up the picture and looked at the two little boys. "Aw lyon looks so cute!" with a giggle. She heard the door opening , she placed the picture down and saw Lyon with a guitar.

"Juvia I'm going to sing to you a song that should how I feel!" He started playing "~Oh, my stomach's tied in knots

I'm afraid of what I'll find if you want to talk tonight

Oooo Oooo

See the problem isn't you, it's me I know

I can tell, I've seen it time after time

And I'll push you away (mmm)

I get so afraid, oh, no

And I can't live without you now

Whoa-oh-oh

I can't even live with myself

Uh-uh-uh

And I can't live without you now

Whoa-oh-oh

And I don't want nobody else

I only have myself to blame

But do you think we can start again?

'Cause I can't live without you

All my stomach's tied in knots

I'm afraid of what I'll find if I see you with him tonight

Oooo Oooo

See problem isn't you, it's me I know

I do this every single time

I'll push you away (ooh)

I get so afraid, oh, no

And I can't live without you now

Whoa-oh-oh

I can't even live with myself

Uh-uh-uh

And I can't live without you now

Whoa-oh-oh

And I don't want nobody else

I only have myself to blame

But do you think we can start again?

I only have myself to blame

But do you think we can start again?

I only have myself to blame

But do you think we can start again?

I only have myself to blame

Let's start again

Let's start again~"

She looked at him. Her eyes widen and started forming tears . In her mind " I didn't know he felt that way about me. " She began to wipe the tears off her face.

"~I can't live without you

Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh

Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh

Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh

Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh

And I can't live without you now

Oh-oh

I can't even live with myself

Oh-oh-oh

I can't live without you now

Oh-oh

And I don't want nobody else

Oh-oh-oh

'Cause I can't live without you now

Oh-oh

I can't even live with myself

Oh-oh

And I can't live without you now

Oh-oh

'Cause I don't want nobody else

Nobody else

Nobody else

I can't live without you

Oh oh~"

He finish playing and stare the one he loved crying right in front of him. He leaning in and hug her. " juvia I madly in love with you . I know that you love gray. But I realize that a long time ago. But I'm not going to give up on you!" Her eyes widen more.

"My heart beats for you!" He looked into her eyes. His eyes wide with shock. "Juvia surprised that someone like you cares about juvia !" She shyly look away.

Lyon looked at her hoping that she realize that he does care for her . Juvia open her mouth " but Lyon sama , juvia can't! Juvia care for gray-sama! Juvia loves Gra-!" He stop her with a kiss. It was there first kiss.

"His lips had a combination of hot and cold making juvia want more! Juvia loves this kiss! Juvia don't want this kiss to end! Juvia want this kiss to last forever! " She told herself . He break the hot tense caught her breath and stared at him.

He stared at her " I'm sorry that I stole your first kiss " He replied to her. She shook her head " no it's okay Lyon -sama! If I had a choice between you or somebody else I would have chosen you." With blush on her face.

He grabbed her hand "Juvia would you make me the happiest person in the world by giving me the chance to make you happy!" He was waiting on her replay. She gave him an answer " Lyon-sama , Yes!" She wrapped her arms around his neck place in her lips on his.

"My dream finally came true. I get the girl of my dreams!"

-Comment to please tell me what you like about it ?~ No rude or mean comments please and thnk you! For reading !


End file.
